The present invention relates generally to urns, and more particularly to systems for displaying urns.
Cremation of the remains of humans and animals, such as pets, has now become a common alternative for preservation and burial of the deceased. The ashes of the cremated decedent are sometimes distributed in accordance with the wishes of the decedent, but can also be deposited in urns for storage and memorialization purposes. The urns may be retained by the family in a home or other location, or held in permanent storage in a mausoleum. One example of a storage and display system for urns is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,359 to See. There is described therein a mausoleum for cremated remains which includes linear and columnar displays that have a support structure with shelves for displaying transparent vessels. Urns are placed in the transparent vessels. The vessel support structures also have apertures that transmit light from a light source within the support structure and provide for illumination and internal reflection of light in the transparent vessels.
Other examples of devices for displaying urns include pedestals having two or more vertically arranged shelves on which urns are placed for display. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,441 to Bartling et al. and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 403,896 to Bartling et al.
While the prior art shows various structures for displaying urns, there remains needs for other urn display systems that is not met in the prior art. The urn display system should provide for displaying one or more urns in an efficient and visually pleasing manner. The urn display system should also allow the person or entity displaying the urns to have flexibility and options in how and where the urns are displayed. The display system should be able to be used in an indoor or outdoor setting while allowing the deceased to be memorialized in a respectful and dignified manner. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs, among others.
The present invention includes an urn display system that has one urn stacked on top of another urn.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an urn display system that includes a first urn with a wall extending about a receptacle and also extending between a bottom portion and an upper portion of the first urn. A second urn is also provided with a wall extending about a receptacle and also extending between a bottom portion and an upper portion of the second urn. The bottom portion of the second urn is positioned on and secured to the upper portion of the first urn.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an urn display system that includes at least one urn having a wall extending about a receptacle. The wall also extends between a bottom portion and an upper portion of the at least one urn. There is further provided a passage in the wall extending between the bottom portion and the upper portion of the at least one urn. An ornament display is positioned on the upper portion of the at least one urn and means are provided in the passage to couple the ornament display to a power source.
Another aspect of the invention provides an urn display system with a side wall panel removable for access to the urn receptacle, even when urns are stacked one upon another. Once the crematory remains are placed in the urn receptacle, the access panel can be sealingly engaged to the urn.
These and other objects, advantages, forms, features, embodiments, and aspects of the present invention can be further discerned from the following description of the illustrated embodiments.